


Metro City Dance Crew

by Qayin



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qayin/pseuds/Qayin
Summary: Human AU drabbles! Wayne Scott's the Dance Company's golden boy, but Wayne can't help but feel like he can't dance the way Megamind can. And maybe he don't want to. Maybe he want sit in the audience and watch; especially the kind of art Roxanne Ritchi and Megamind can create together.
Relationships: Megamind/Metro Man, Megamind/Metro Man/Roxanne Ritchi, Megamind/Roxanne Ritchi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Drowning

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I don’t know anything about dance. I’ve never watched Dance Moms. But I have seen all Pitch Perfect movies and more seasons of Glee than I care to admit, so I imagine it’s something like that, except dance. Perhaps a little like High School Musical (lol, why am I admitting I’ve seen all three films?)? And Megamind and company as a dance crew is just too good to give up, so here goes. 
> 
> Human AU. Everyone’s around 18-25-ish? They take dancing super seriously. They live in a place where dance is like the thing and they have all been doing it since childhood. Wayne’s mom is the worst kind of over-achiever parent living through her son, and Wayne is the golden boy in the company even though his real passion is music. 
> 
> Megamind and Minion are living with their foster father, Mr Wardens. They dance rock and hip hop, lots of angry songs about how bad they are, and then sometimes Megamind comes through and does amazing choreography criticizing school shootings and the hypocrisy of the rich letting the poor die or something. Minion can dance the coolest Robot in the whole wide world. 
> 
> Minion’s human name is Mingyn, which is pronounced very similarly to the way Megamind pronounces Minion in the movie. It is apparently a Native American name meaning grey wolf. And, serious talk, the fact that the (very nice, beautiful and kind!) fish in canon is Native American in this story could perhaps be insensitive, especially concerning animalism often being pushed onto Native Americans, but that is definitely not my intent and I am so sorry if it makes anyone sad or uncomfortable. It’s just, the pronunciation is so similar to canon. If people think I should reconsider his name I will do so, though. 
> 
> Megamind’s human name, unfortunately, is Buddy (which to my knowledge AwfulLawful is responsible for, and I just love that name). He don’t like it very much, and prefers Megamind. He got that nickname because he had a very large head as a child. He kind of grew into it as an adult, but, you know… Megamind. He’s african-american and just like in the movie had to flee from a natural disaster at a very young age. 
> 
> Roxanne and Wayne are dance partners and people just assume they’re together, but in reality, Roxanne needs to dance with Wayne, otherwise Hal constantly bugs her. People can’t deny that she have the most intense chemistry when she dances with Megamind, though. Weirdly enough, Wayne and Megamind also have intense chemistry when they’re dancing. Roxanne is trans.

Buddy Wardens moves like flowing water. His usual harsh, jagged lines are smooth and graceful. The song’s something Wayne’s never heard before, a pop ballad, a simple string guitar, a boy singing about a sweater and unrequited love. 

Buddy tugs at his shirt, in anguish and falls to the floor, spins around and rises in a way that defines gravity. Wayne can’t look away. Roxanne sits next to him, leaning forward with her eyes glued to Buddy’s movements. No one can look away. Buddy moves like a ballerina, and a breakdancer, and like someone in intense pain and it’s the most beautiful thing Wayne has ever seen. 

The song sings about an arm over someone else's shoulder and Buddy hugs himself closer and shivers, trembles, weeps. The air was warm a second ago, but watching Buddy dance, Wayne swears it’s suddenly colder. 

The assignment was simple. Wayne swore it was simple. Adapt the dance style of another in the team and perform for today. Buddy didn’t need to go out as hard as he did, but he have, and while Wayne could see Roxanne perform a similar piece, there’s a vulnerability to Buddy that he has never seen in him before. Something makes this performance much rawer than something even Roxanne - Roxanne, who Wayne swears is the most talented dancer in the group - has been able to produce. 

Wayne has goosebumps going all the way up his arms, and he knows Roxanne feels the same way. The song ends - uncertain if the singer wishes simply to be the affection of his unrequited love, or if he wishes he was dead. Buddy crouches down, stays curled up in a ball, balancing on his feet as the tempo beats out. 

Roxanne claps, and everyone joins in. Buddy glances up, his green eyes seeking out Roxanne in the crowd of their teammates, and smiles. 

Wayne’s stomach drops and he feels like he’s drowning. 


	2. French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> French fries

Wayne was never late to practice. He was the lead. He showed up. Unfortunately, no matter how early Wayne came, Buddy Wardens were always there before him. Today, both Buddy and his brother Mingyn were already dressed and warmed up. 

Buddy glanced over at him when he stepped into the dance studio and a triumphant flash of green sparkled in his eyes before he turned back to his stretching. Wayne gritted his teeth and walked over to Roxanne. 

She was doing warmups, dressed in comfortable-looking slacks and a hoodie. She nodded her greeting to him and he sat down his bag. 

“You missed the party last night,” Roxanne said. Wayne glanced at her and did his best to ignore Mingyn who had started singing Dancing Queen by ABBA while goofing off with Buddy in a bugg.

“We had practice today,” he said. Roxanne gave him a sharp look and smiled. 

“I’m at practice,  _ and _ were at the party yesterday.” she said. Wayne ignored her. 

“What are you going to perform today, Miss Ritchi?” Buddy shouted from across the room. A light flickered on in Roxanne’s blue eyes and she turned towards him. “Another love ballad?” 

“Wouldn’t you like to know, Mr Wardens,” she shot back. He always called her Miss Ritchi, and Roxanne seemed to live for it. He worried Buddy was mocking her when Roxanne came out as trans to the group. Buddy’s all harsh words and wicked tongue, but as far as Wayne could tell, Buddy’s intentions were completely honest. He called her Miss Ritchi because it made Roxanne happy, and now it was just their schtick. 

Wayne only felt slightly jealous that his nickname was goody-two-shoes. You help an old lady over the street one time and you never live it down!

Buddy laughed at her reply and spun around in Mingyn’s grasp. Roxanne winked at Wayne, which made him feel a little better. 

“Come on, you can at least buy me fries later, for ditching me.” Roxanne said. 

“I’m on a no fat diet,” said Wayne. Roxanne rolled her eyes. 

“I’m sure your mom won’t find out if you have  _ a few _ french fries.” 

It hurts that Wayne is twenty-one and Roxanne is spot on; that he doesn't want his mom to know he’s not following his diet, and that it matters to him that much. It’s not like he needs a diet. He’s eating healthy, is strong. He’s not as lean and graceful as Buddy, perhaps, but he can do heavy liftings. He’s the support, the one holding everyone else up. But he is broad, broader than a dancer. Ever since he was thirteen it’s been a constant issue for his mother. Wayne doesn't even know where it comes from - his parents are skinny and slender, and he is naturally strong as an ox. 

“I’m sure Hal could take you out for french fries,” Wayne said, trying to hide how her comment wounded him. 

“Don’t even joke about it,” Roxanne shudders but then Miss Doe stepped into the room and practice started, and they spoke nothing more about it. 


	3. Guitar

Wayne doesn't know he’s ended up in this situation, but there he is, sitting in his room with Roxanne while Buddy Wardens walks around his room, inspecting his wall mounted guitars. Mingyn’s not with him even though the brothers usually never go anywhere without each other. Roxanne is talking about their upcoming dance-performance, but Wayne isn’t listening. Buddy turns from the guitars, his green eyes locking into Wayne. 

“You play?” he asks. Wayne can only nod. Buddy raises an eyebrow, issues a challenge. Wayne stands up and walks over, picks down the guitar and starts to play. He don’t know what to do, so after taking a few chords he starts on the pop ballad Buddy performed a while ago. He’s been trying to work out the chords by ear, and while it’s not perfect, it’s identifiable as the same song. 

When he ends the song Buddy has taken his seat and both he and Roxanne are staring at him with an interest that makes Wayne a little shy in front of them. He’s not usually shy. He’s been a performer his entire life. But he rubs his neck. 

“It’s not great…” he says timidly. Buddy crooks his head. 

“I think you’re talented,” he says. Roxanne nods in agreement. 

“See, I told you,” she says to Wayne, then she turns to Buddy and grins mischievously. “Just don’t ask him to sing.” 

“Oh, I’ve heard it,” says Buddy. Roxanne looks a little surprised and Wayne starts to play something else to overvoice Buddy telling her about their childhood scout-meetings and how Wayne didn’t go anywhere without his ukelele as a twelve-year-old. 


	4. Mustangs and Milkshakes

Mingyn breaks his foot, skateboarding, two weeks before their performance. Why was he, a twenty-five year old man who had never skateboarded in his life getting on a skateboard in the first place? Well, obviously, it was Buddy’s doing. And kind of Roxanne’s, if Wayne thinks about it, because right before it happened he’s sure he heard Roxanne say,  _ it’s easy, you’ll get the hang of it _ . But mostly Buddy’s fault. Buddy was the one building a ramp like a minute after Mingyn figured out how to go forward. 

This means that Mingyn’s out, no chance of performing. And Wayne has to take his part, because Bernard can sort of do Wayne’s role, but only Wayne’s strong enough to take Mingyn’s, so Wayne’s at rehearsal, long after hours, trying to get the choreography right with Buddy. 

Both are tired. He has a sneaking suspicion that Buddy’s feeling guilty about his brother breaking his foot and it’s manifested itself in a cranky mood. Or maybe it’s Wayne who’s cranky. He can honestly not tell anymore. 

They start the music one more time. The piece is a battle. Wayne jumps over Buddy as Buddy slides under him, he kicks out, Buddy flies like he’s been hit, rolls a couple of times, gets up, sprints towards Wayne. Wayne grabs him by the hips and heaves him up in the air, very Dirty Dancing like. He holds him there, suspended in air, two, three, four seconds, then his head feels dizzy. 

Buddy notices the wobble and glances down just in time to slip down, then Wayne hits the floor. 

* * *

“Scott - Wayne, you okay?” Wayne doesn't know what happened, but he’s on the floor, and Buddy’s leaning over him. He feels dizzy. 

He tries to sit up and feel worse. Buddy has to help into sitting position. His head is aching. 

“When’s the last time you ate something?” Buddy asks, steading him with a hand on his shoulder. Wayne makes a face. 

“What? What happened?” 

Buddy lets go of him, watches for a second to make sure Wayne it’s going to drop again, then hurries over to his backpack. He brings back a protein-bar and some grapes. 

“Eat these.” he says and hand them over. Wayne blinks at them, then slowly opens the bar and takes a bite. Chocolate. It’s good. 

Buddy sits down next to him and watches him eat. Wayne glance at him. 

“I don’t have an eating disorder, if that’s what you’re thinking,” Wayne says. “I just forgot lunch.” 

“I didn’t say anything,” Buddy says. Wayne frowns and takes another bite. 

“Well, you were thinking it.” 

Buddy rests his head on a knee, hugging his leg to his chest. In that moment, his green eyes seemed to see through everything, and certainly through Wayne. It’s a bit disconcerting. 

Buddy doesn’t say anything, but instead stands up and offers Wayne a hand. Buddy pulls him up and watch him steady himself. 

“Come on, I’ll drive you home,” Buddy says. Wayne shakes his head. 

“I can drive,” he says. Buddy gives him a shut-the-fuck-up look. 

“You fainted, Scott. I’m driving you.” Then his face split up in a wide grin and his eyes sparkles mischievously. “Besides, I’ve always wanted to get behind the wheel of that mustang of yours.” 

Wayne snorts, but he let’s Buddy drive him home. On the way they stop for McDonalds, and Buddy orders milkshakes for the both of them. 

Wayne doesn't remember when he had milkshake last. It feels pretty good. 


	5. Crescendo

Roxanne and Buddy are sort of the same height, which makes them great dance partners. They’re both wiry and light, and watching them dance Wayne feels like the room is electrified. 

Roxanne and Buddy flips between roles, first Buddy leads, then Roxanne is the one spinning him. When they touch, almost delicately, with reverence to each other’s bodies, Wayne’s not sure it he’s watching a dance rehearsal or some kind of erotic film. 

Roxanne is behind Buddy, and his hands are up and by her head. Their cheeks are together. Roxanne drags a hand down over Buddy’s chest. There’s emotions there that Wayne has never felt. He’s sure he’s never managed to perform to this level. His own dancing feels impersonal compared to this. Only, this almost feels too personal. 

The tune changes and the moment’s over. Buddy drags himself off Roxanne, and she spins around and into the arms of Bernard. Buddy does a flip over Mingyn. Wayne misses his cue, and he keeps trying to catch sight of Buddy or Roxanne again through the entire number. 

When rehearsal’s over, when he’s home, lying in bed, staring up at the ceiling, he keeps envisioning that moment when Roxanne had her arms around Buddy, stroking her hand along his chest. The dance doesn’t end, and instead of pulling away Buddy grabs her hair and she bites his ear. 

Wayne imagines them on a stage, and everything around them is dark. The spotlight lights up them, and only them. Wayne is hidden in the darkness, and they can’t see him watching. Buddy’s head rests on Roxanne’s shoulder and she trails kisses down his neck. Her hands travel over him and down below his trousers. 

There is no music, just their moving bodies. Buddy moans and Wayne, in the dark, hears it like an echo. Roxanne bites down on his throat and Buddy arches his back, extending his body, pulling it taut. 

Wayne lets his own hands travel over his body, over his dick. In the dark they can’t see him anyway, so he lets himself feel it. He can tell the dance is reaching a crescendo, and Buddy’s close. Wayne tugs at himself, desperate. 

“Come for me,” says Roxanne, and both Buddy and Wayne do so. Roxanne holds Buddy up as his orgams rocks his body. As for Wayne, he grunts into his pillow and pretends he haven’t had the most amazing orgams of his life fantizing about his teammates. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wayne’s in one of the toilet-booths. He was just doing his own thing when suddenly he became the unwilling eavesdropper of a private conversation. The men who step in are arguing, and Wayne recognizes their voices immediately as Buddy Wardens and his adopted father, Mr Wardens. 

“Just think for once in your life, Buddy” says Mr Wardens, frustration laced in his voice. “You’re so smart, are you really going to give up a spot at Massachusetts Institute of Technology for  _ dance _ ?” 

Wayne tries to make himself as small and silent as possible. He holds his breath. He knew Buddy was doing collage remotely as well as their professional dancing. Give up dance? But Buddy was an amazing dancer! 

“I want to dance,” Buddy says, his voice tight and controlled. “Why don’t you understand that?” 

“Because you could do more with your life!” Mr Wardens practically shouts, then it seems like he takes a few calming breaths. Wayne’s leg is starting to cramp from his awkward angle. “It’s the best engineering college in the country, Buddy. How long are you going to be able to dance professionally? Most are done by the time they’re 35! You could get a career that’ll support you your entire life, not just for your prime.” 

“In that case,” says Buddy with venom in his voice, “I can become an engineer when I’m 36.” 

Mr Wardens sighs. “You’re making a mistake.” 

“At least it’s  _ my _ mistake.” Buddy replies. Wayne hears someone leave, Mr Wardens he thinks, and Buddy turns on the sink. Wayne stays in the toilet-stall until he hears Buddy leave, and when he goes out Buddy’s laughing with Mingyn, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. 


	7. base

Roxanne refuses to accept a no for the next party, and just to make sure he comes with she comes and picks him up. 

Wayne is surprised that when he steps out into the car Buddy Wardens sit in the front seat, and Wayne have to squeeze into the backseat of Roxanne’s tiny little Renault Clio. The sun is setting, and in the front seat both Roxanne and Buddy wears sunglasses. They look like rock stars. 

“Where's the guitar, Scott?” Buddy asks, peering over the rim of his glasses. Wayne blinks in surprise.

“Pardon?” 

“It's a party, you play guitar — the dude that brings the guitar is the centre of the party.”

“I did not know that,” Wayne says. 

“Leave Wayne alone,” Roxanne orders and glance at him through the rearview mirror. “Seatbelt.” 

Wayne does, and Buddy turns up a hip hop song. 

“When did you fix the sound?” Wayne asks, surprised. Roxanne’s speakers have been broken since she bought the car two years ago, and usually when they turn on it releases a horrible, deafening shriek. 

“Megamind fixed it last week.” Roxanne shouts over the music. 

“I added base, too!” Buddy screams gleefully and Roxanne and he starts to sing along. 

Wayne sits in the back, feeling his head vibrate at the baseline and wonders since when Roxanne calls Buddy Megamind.


	8. The Golden Boy

Wayne’s hiding. He doesn't even know why, because everyone is nice. A lot of people from their dance troop is there, and other co-workers, and even some people Wayne went to school with. But they keep wanting to talk with him, and he feels like the constant attention is suffocating him, so he hides in the garage. 

He had just about mustered up the nerve to step out and ask Roxanne if she could drive him home when suddenly Buddy Wardens rush into the garage and slams the door shut. 

Wayne just blinks at him, and when Buddy turns around and notice him he grins sheepishly and blushes. 

“I may have angered Hal.” Buddy says and holds up his fingers to show a little bit. “He wants me dead.” 

Wayne’s sure Buddy’s exaggerating, but Hal does have a temper and is probably after a fight if he’s been provoked. Wayne gives Buddy a disappointed look, then Buddy looks around and apparently notices that it’s weird Wayne’s in here to begin with. 

“Wait, are you hiding?” He sounds far too excited about it, and his face splits up in a wide grin. “The Golden Boy, hiding in a cupboard.” 

“It’s a garage,” Wayne says habitually, then he sighs. Buddy walks over to him and sits down next to him on the desk. 

“Why?” he asks, and Wayne’s first instinct is to tell him off. Then what comes out of his mouth surprises both himself and Buddy. 

“Why aren’t you going to Massachusetts Institute of Technology?” 

Buddy blinks, surprise over his face, then his expression hardens. Wayne shrugs. 

“I heard you and Mr Wardens talk about it in the bathroom.” 

Buddy looks away from him. His neck is stiff and he’s frowning. For a second Wayne is sure he’ll ignore him, but then he starts talking. 

“When I first came to America, everything was so different from my home. I was alone in a new world where everyone was richer than my entire family combined. And I didn’t even speak English,” Buddy pulls up a leg and wraps his arms around it. “But the woman who ran the first foster home I came to had a deal with a dance-shool, so she sent me there. 

“And in this new, crazy world I was in, dance was the same here as it was back home.” Buddy glances at him, his eyes unreadable. “So I’ll dance until I can’t dance anymore. And  _ then _ I’ll have to figure out what to do next.” 

Wayne’s silent. He’s a bit shocked that Buddy said any of this, but also kind of honoured. 

“Well,” he says eventually. “You are a good dancer.” 

Buddy laughs.


End file.
